¿Maldicón o bendición?
by AyaMe mUraSaKi
Summary: Esto era el colmo, no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasándole a él, sencillamente no podía creer que su padre lo hubiera obligado a hacer algo así, era humillante que el gran Sesshomaru Taisho hubiera tenido que entrar en un lugar como ese y tratado con una mujer tan irreverente, él era un hombre temido y respetado por todos y ahora seguramente sería la comidilla de la gente


No es un fic romántico…

Lo que está entre paréntesis son comentarios de la escritora…

No tengo nada más que decir así que…

¡A leer!

* * *

Esto era el colmo, no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasándole a él, sencillamente no podía creer que su padre lo hubiera obligado a hacer algo así, era humillante que el gran Sesshomaru Taisho hubiera tenido que entrar en un lugar como ese y tratado con una mujer tan irreverente.

Él era un hombre temido y respetado por todos y ahora seguramente sería la comidilla de la gente de la empresa, no es que la persona que tenía enfrente fuera mala o le hubiera hecho algo malo, simplemente es que no encajaba en su vida, como si no fuera poco el que su padre lo hubiera hecho trabajar en una oficina junto a los malolientes empleados y que le hubiera reducido el salario, también le había quitado su enorme mansión y lo había confinado a un pequeño departamento en el centro, para colmo de males había hecho que por alguna extraña razónn adoptará a una pequeña en un famoso orfanato de la ciudad, ¿qué demonios estaba planeando?

Ese día por la mañana

Un apuesto hombre vestido con un elegante traje Armani caminaba por los pasillos de la compañía Tensseiga, su caminar era pausado y con una elegancia nata, todos los que lo veían se apartaban de su camino de inmediato, nadie era tan tonto como para molestar al vice presidente de la compañía, siguió con su región caminar hasta que llegó a la oficina más grande, la de su padre, entro sin llamar a la puerta y se sentó frente a él esperando que terminara de hablar por teléfono

—Sesshomaru sabes bien que estuve planeando mi retiro, tú madre y yo queríamos comprar una cómoda casa a las afueras de la ciudad para poder...—

—Ve al grano que no tengo tanto tiempo— interrumpió de forma descortes y con voz fría, el mayor solo lo miro con cansancio, ese hijo suyo tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y no le gustaba que la gente divagara, incluidos sus padres, era muy bueno en los negocios y eso nadie lo podía negar, pero su comportamiento era un gran problema, nadie lo soportaba y la mayoría le ténia miedo, terror, pánico, por eso a sus treinta años aún no se había casado y ni siquiera tenía alguna novia

—Bien, sabes que cuando me retire, la compañía será tuya— ya lo veía venir, su padre había hecho un buen trabajo levantando una empresa de la nada, pero ya era bastante viejo y no podía encargarse de ella así que lo más lógico era que se la cediera, y en su opinión, es lo que estaba a punto de pasar

—Pues déjame informarte que ese día aún está muy lejos, no planeo retírame ya que aún puedo manejar la compañía— si se la dejaba lo más seguro era que todos los empleados renunciaran, sin duda la mayoría necesitaba el empleo pero era más el miedo que la necesidad, el hijo levanto la ceja de una manera casi imperceptible y su ceño se frunció ligeramente, definitivamente no era eso lo que esperaba, pero no dijo nada y permaneció con la misma actitud fría

—Aun tienes cosas que aprender hijo mío, y cuando lo hagas Tensseiga será toda tuya, así que para asegurarme de que aprendas lo más pronto posible me he tomado la libertad de hacer algunos cambios en tu rutina, Jaken ya debe tener todo listo, él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer... Puedes marcharte muchacho— y tomó el teléfono para hacer otra llamada, Sesshomaru salió de la oficina de su padre directo a la suya tratando de adivinar qué era lo que Inutaisho quería que aprendiera, al entrar un hombre de edad algo avanzada lo estaba esperando

—Buenos días Sesshomaru-sama— saludo con algo de temor un pequeño hombre que parecía una especie de sapo y, como de costumbre, no obtuvo respuesta, el imponente hombre observó con ojo frito su oficina y le pareció extraño que todas sus cosas estuvieran guardadas en cajas

—Jaken— dijo con voz dura y autoritaria, el aludido entendió inmediatamente que le estaba pidiendo una explicación

—Amo bonito, solo estoy siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, se le ha asignado una nueva oficina y me temo que es un pésimo lugar, está en el piso de abajo con los inmundos empleados, se me pidio que traslade sus cosas lo antes posible, su padre también ha hecho algunos cambios respecto su sueldo, aunque sigue ganando más que el resto y solo tiene que trabajar cinco horas es menos que antes, son todas las instrucciones que he recibido— termino algo asustado, pensaba que él se encontraba enojado y solo esperaba que no se desquitara en su persona.

Aunque su semblante permanecía estoico y sin demostrar ninguna emoción pudo distinguir un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo y eso lo aterro, tenía que estar realmente enfadado como para permitir que su cara lo demostrara.

El hombre sapo dirigió a su jefe directo a su nueva oficina, un pequeño cubículo con una computadora de la era de los dinosaurios, efectivamente era un lugar mal oliente y tenía una pésima decoración, además del ruido que los empleados producían al desempeñar sus labores... El tic de su ceja se hizo un poco más visible y Jaken tembló de pies a cabeza cuando lo notó

—Tengo que retirarme Sesshomaru-sama, su padre me mandó llamar, vendré más tarde para ayudarlo a instalarse— y se largó de inmediato mientras sentía la mirada del hombre clavándosele en la espalda...

Todos ya sabían la nueva noticia, el vice presidente de la compañía había sido destituido de su cargo y ahora estaba en el mismo piso que ellos, la gran mayoría tenía ganas de asomar la nariz a su oficina para poder averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, claro, no eran tan tontos ni tenían deseos suicidas como para intentarlo de verdad.

Por su parte, él estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que murmuraban de su persona y le molestaba de sobremanera, estaba a punto de salir a hacer que rodarán varias cabezas cuando la voz de su asistente le llamó la atención

—Su transporte está esperándolo abajo Sesshomaru-sama, el presidente ordenó que se le lleve a un lugar en específico y aunque intenté preguntar no conseguí ninguna información, pero tengo la sospecha de que es en alguna parte del centro—

Salió de inmediato, le era una imperiosa necesidad salir de ese ambiente lleno de empleados transpirando, salió del ascensor y espera ver su limosina en la entrada, pero en vez de eso había un auto, en cuanto el chofer lo vio llegar abrió la puerta para que subiera, su cara se mantuvo con la misma expresión fría pero estaba molesto, ni siquiera era un auto lujoso como el acostumbraba, solo era un Jetta azul marino que ya se veía algo usado

Cuando llegaron a un edificio de departamentos, el chofer le extendió unas llaves y le dijo un número de departamento, el altivo empresario pudo ver cómo le temblaban las manos y su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse además de que casi parecía que susurraba, tomó las llaves y subió por el ascensor al piso siete (al menos había un ascensor no ;) ), se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando, al entrar, vio la mayoría de sus pertenecías ya acomodadas dentro, reviso y vio que hasta su cafetera había sido llevada al lugar, en el instante en que terminó de revisar el lugar sonó su celular, una voz conocida le hablaba del otro lado

—Un lugar lindo ¿a que sí? Sucede que tu madre y yo creemos que la mansión en la que vivías es demasiado grande para una sola persona, así que decidimos cómprate este apartamento, ademáss está en el centro y podrás llegar más rápido a tu oficina, y como es pequeño no tendras que contratar a nadie para la limpieza o la cocina, como ya no vas a necesitar tu casa nos tomamos la libertad de venderla y tus tarjetas de credito estan limitadas pa..._

El hombre alejo el teléfono de su oreja y lo miro atentamente por unos segundos, al instante soltó una alegre carcajada

—Ese hijo mio es demasiado frío y hasta grosero, mira que colgarle a su propio padre... Además tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, por eso a sus treinta años no se ha casado, no es tan fácil encontrar una mujer que lo soporte, todas se aterran cuando las mira y las pocas que no le tiene tanto miedo son rechazadas de inmediato... Pero después de esto seguro escarmienta y cambia su manera de ser_ concluyó y después siguió riendo. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru estaba que se lo llevaba el tren, tenía algunas cosas que hablar cara cara con su progenitor... subió al auto y cerró de un portazo asustando al pobre chofer que, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo le hablo casi en un susurro

—Tengo órdenes de llevarlo a otro lugar más Sesshomaru-sama— se puso blanco como el papel cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos como si intentara arrancarle la cabeza, el pobre hombre condujo lo más rápido que pudo y hasta se pasó algunos altos, temía más al sujeto que iba atrás que a la policía... llegaron a su destino y el hombre le entregó las llaves del auto, en cuanto se las dio echó a correr y Sesshomaru podría jurar que le escucho pegar algunos cuantos gritos valla gallina pensó

Un apuesto hombre con una larga cabellera plateada sujeta en una coleta alta, ojos tan dorados como el oro mismo, dos tatuajes de líneas púrpuras en cada mejilla, uno de una media luna en la frente y con un elegante traje Armani se encontraba parado fuera del orfanato Shikon No Tama, el más famoso de todo Tokio, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí, tomó el teléfono dispuesto a llamar al único que podia darle explicaciones, estaba a punto de marcar el número cuando su teléfono sonó, en cuanto respondió una voz le hablo por el otro lado

—Eres una buena persona hijo— "en el fondo, muy en el fondo" pensó pero no lo dijo —pero tienes un carácter bastante difícil de tratar y no te preocupa asustar a las personas, las pocas veces que dices algo no te importa cómo haces sentir a los demás así que pensamos que la mejor manera de hacerte entender es que cuides de otra persona, siempre has cuidado solo de ti, por eso esto te será de mucha utilidad y si realmente quieres heredar esta compañía no vas a colgar el teléfono y me escucharas hasta el final— sentenció conociendo las intenciones que tenía

—Solo tienes que aguantar este cambio por seis meses... toda tu vida has tenido lo que deseas... y no es que eso sea malo, pero hay muchas cosas que no comprendes, esta experiencia te ayudara a hacerlo...

Los trámites ya están realizados y podrás escoger a quien quieras, solo debes cuidarle bien, llevarle a la escuela y atender todas sus necesidades, si lo logras por seis meses Tensseiga será toda tuya—

Colgó el teléfono sin pronunciar palabra alguna, a estas alturas el tic de su ojo ya se había acomodado de forma permanente en su rostro, entro al lugar con su regio andar, llegó a la sala de espera y entró a la oficina de la directora sin siquiera tocar la puerta, la secretaria quiso detenerlo pero al ver sus amenazantes ojos dorados todo reclamo murió en sus labios, la mujer lo reconoció de inmediato y respondió a su mirada con una cálida sonrisa

—No hay problema Sango, este hombre tenía una cita previa— hablo a su castaña asistente y luego está cerró la puerta —Siéntate por favor— señaló el sillón frente a ella —En un momento más te atiendo Sesshomaru, solo debo terminar esta llamada y listo— y continuó hablando como si él ni siquiera estuviera ahí

Esa mujer era una insolente, le estaba hablando con una total falta de respeto y además tenía el descaro de hacerlo esperar como si fuera alguien común, lo peor es que realmente la reconocía, era la esposa del presidente de Tessaiga, y por tanto socios mayoritarios de Tensseiga, una mujer demasiado insolente para su gusto

—Gracias por esperar— una vez que hubo terminado su llamada comenzó a atenderlo —Tal vez no sepas quién soy, mi nombre es Kagome Higu... Lo siento olvido que mi apellido cambio— se recordó a si misma con un leve rubor —soy Kagome Takahashi, soy la directora del lugar, tu padre y yo hicimos el papeleo necesario así que te llevare con los niños de inmediato— dijo todo ese discurso como si él no lo supiera ya, esa mujer de cabello azabache solo lo estaba haciendo perder tiempo.

Caminaron por largos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una sala llena de mocosos, los observo con ojo crítico y la gran mayoría eran muy desagradables, malolientes, sucios, pegajosos y, aunque no lo admitiera, le molestaba de sobremanera que le tuvieran tanto miedo, y no los culpaba, hasta los adultos le temían, a excepción de la directora claro está, pero era natural que los niños se aterrorizaran con solo verlo, recorrieron todo el orfanato en busca del candidato perfecto pero este no apareció

—Pues parece que no logramos encontrar un niño, aunque con esa cara de limón agrio que tienes es algo que entiendo, aunque te asignará a uno, lo más seguro es que este se negaría y mi propósito es encontrar un buen hogar para estos niños, así aunque me temo que no podrás adoptar aquí, tendre que avisarle a tu padre_

No le molestaba en lo más mínimo el no poder llevar a uno de esos engendros a su hogar, a él ni siquiera le gustaba pm los niños... Pero lo colmó el vaso fue que esa estúpida mujer se hubiera atrevido a insultarle y decirle que tenía cara de limón agrio, esta vez le iba a dejar bien en claro el porque la gente le temía tanto... Ella se iba enterar de quién era Sesshomaru Taisho, puso cara de demonio enjaulado y se dispuso a gritar un montón de improperios...

Al menos ese era su plan, sin embargo una niña pequeña llego corriendo a sujetarse de la falda de la directora

— ¿Qué ocurre Rin-chan?— La niña no respondió, solo la miro con ojos suplicantes, luego su mirada marrón se clavó en el hombre, cuñado vio lo enfurecido que estaba su rostro, no demostró miedo igual que los otros críos, lo que hizo fue sonreírle de manera amable, él pudo ver claramente como faltaba uno de sus dientes de enfrente y además su ojo derecho estaba ligeramente morado.

La directora noto la manera en que ambos se miraron y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, parece que el hombre había escogido, pero Rin era un caso especial y no podía dejarla ir con un sujeto que tal vez empeoraría las cosas

— ¿Dónde te escondiste enana miedosa?— se escuchó gritar a un niño —Ven aquí, solo queremos escuchar tu voz mudita— dijo con burla otro chiquillo, y cuando Rin los escucho tembló de pies a cabeza y se escondió tras la falda de Kagome, Sesshomaru supo de inmediato que aquellos niños eran los culpables del cambio de color en el ojo de la pequeña. Al mayor de los niños casi se le salen los ojos cuando chocó contra la directora en su deseo de encontrar a la pequeña, Kagome rara vez se molestaba con ellos, pero cuando lo hacía era aterradora, así que los tres niños comenzaron a sudar frío al ver esos ojos marrones encendidos de furia

— **¿** **PERO QUÉ** **RAYOS PLANEABAN HACER KOGA?** ¿¡Acaso no ven que Rin es solo una niña!? Y hasta es más pequeña que ustedes... Además se supone que ustedes dos son más prudentes ¿no Hakaku?— habló al niño que solo tenía un pequeño mechón blanco en la mitad de la cabeza — ¿porque no lo detienen? Dime Ginta ¿no sabes que lo hacen está mal?— hablo al tercero y como única respuesta bajaron la cabeza, claro que sabían que estaba mal, pero para ellos era muy divertido molestar a la muda

—Los siento niños, pero tendré que darles un castigo ejemplar, los veo en mi oficina en una hora y será peor si no llegan, espero que así entiendan el mal que hicieron— los tres se fueron con el rabo entre las patas, había tenido la mala suerte de que la directora los descubriera, hubieran preferido que fuera su secretaria, era menos severa en los castigos

—Ven Rin-chan, vamos a mi oficina para que te revise ese ojo... Sígemme Sesshomaru, allá terminaremos de hablar— tomo a la pequeña de la mano y el hombre las siguió de cerca observando atentamente a Rin, su andar era elegante a pesar de su corta edad y aunque la habían golpeado no estaba llorando, además, segun había entendido era muda, quizá había una posibilidad con ella. Mientras tanto ella misma también lo observaba de reojo, un hombre que a simple vista daba mucho miedo, pero que si veías fijamente a esos ojos dorados podías percibir un buen corazón... cada uno iba ocupado en sus propios pensamientos cuando llegaron a la oficina

—Sango— llamó a la castaña —Tráeme un poco de hielo por favor— su secretaria se lo entrego refunfuñando algunas cosas, era una situación algo común el que esos niños cobardes molestaran a la pequeña, pero nunca habían llegado a lastimarla físicamente.

Aplicó el hielo y una vez que la hinchazón bajo, la pequeña le hizo una reverencia en modo de despedida... pero luego sucedió algo que solo en sus sueños había visto

—Con su permiso Sesshomaru-sama— el hombre la vio retirarse después de que le hizo una pequeña reverencia, se fue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro... luego miro a la directora, la mujer se veía bastante ridícula, sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos mientras que apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio e incluso podía jurar que un delgado hilo de baba salía de su boca, la miro con una ceja levantada y ella captó el mensaje, se acomodó el saco y se sentó entrelazando las manos y, viéndolo de manera seria, soltó un largo suspiro y entonces él supo que por fin diría algo coherente

—Rin es una niña muy especial, y muy alegre, sus padres eran amigos de mi hermano y me consta que tanto ellos como sus dos hermanos la querían mucho... pero el mundo de Rin se vino abajo en una noche, ladrones entraron a su casa, su padre intento detenerlos y sus hermanos la escondieron bajo la cama... los ladrones estaba furiosos por no encontrar cosas de gran valor, era una familia llena de amor pero humilde en sentido material, llevaron a todos al cuarto de los chicos, donde estaba Rin...— suspiro intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta, tener que decir lo que había ocurrido en la vida de esa pobre niña le estrujaba el corazón

—Los mataron a golpes… a los cuatro… mientras Rin los veía y escuchaba— trago duro intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta —se fueron con todo lo que pudieron llevarse, los vecinos llamaron a la policía, dijeron que se escuchaba una niña pequeña llorando dentro de la casa... ¿curioso no crees? No escucharon cuando asesinaron a su familia pero si la escucharon llorar...— volvió a suspirar —En fin, el caso es que al policía llegó hasta la mañana, dicen que Rin estaba llena de sangre y aferrada al cuerpo de su madre, sus grito rompían el corazón en mil pedazos, no podían separarla de ellos y tuvieron que administrarle un sedante... esa fue la última vez que alguien escucho su voz, durante un año no ha dicho ni una sola palabra...— luego lo miro con sus ojos llenos de algo que parecía entre alegría, consternación y tristeza

—La he llevado a terapias y por eso sé que tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, solo que no quiere... Y es entendible debido al trauma que sufrió..._ suspiro y talló el puente de su nariz con los dedos (como suspira esta mujer ¬¬) —Inuyasha y yo no podemos tener hijos, así que estábamos planeando adoptarla… hasta se lleva bien con Shippo, nuestro orto pequeño… el punto es Sesshomaru, ¿quieres adoptar a Rin? con solo verte hiciste lo que en un año nosotros no logramos—

¿Realmente quería adoptarla? Esa era una buena pregunta, la historia de la niña no le importaba ni un poco, no era su asunto, pero dejando eso de lado parecía que era educada, no era tan llorona como el resto de los mocoso y aún después de que la golpearon era capaz de sonreír como si nada hubiera ocurrido, además le hablaba con el respeto necesario, el hecho de que no hablara o lo hiciera muy poco era mejor para él, y sobre todo lo que más le gustaba, aunque no lo admitiera, era que no le tenía ni un poco de miedo, aun cuando lo había visto molesto no se asustó... además quería tener el gusto de quitarle algo al torpe de Inuyasha, el hombre sencillamente no le agradaba. Solo lanzó un suave bufido y luego saco un lapicero de su saco, ella no necesito más palabras y de inmediato saco los papeles para que los firmara.

Una pequeña niña de cinco años, largo cabello azabache con una media coleta alta del lado derecho, unos grandes y hermosos ojos chocolate y una bella sonrisa estaba en el jardín cortando flores para llevárselas a la amable directora, tan entretenida estaba que no se dio cuenta que tres niños se encontraba peligrosamente cerca, lo próximo que sintió fue como las flores eran arrebatadas de sus manos y su cuerpo estrellándose contra el piso

—Eres una molestia muda, por tu culpa la directora va a castigarnos— espetó Koga molesto mientras los otros dos achichincles pisoteaban las flores —Pero de esta no te libras niña, lo vas a pagar caro— Rin cerró los ojos en la espera de un golpe que nunca llegó, cuando los abrió pudo ver que una gran sombra la cubría, miro curiosa la cara de terror que tenían los niños incluso apareció un pequeño charco de líquido de dudosa procedencia bajo los pies de Hakaku y Ginta, parecía que estaban viendo algo detrás de ella y de un momento a otro salieron huyendo mientras gritaban como nenas...

Rin dio la vuelta lentamente y vio la figura de un hombre alto con un largo cabello plateado que se agitaba con el viento, ojos dorados que estaban llenos de furia y una sonrisa siniestra estampada en los labios, parecía un demonio sacado de una horrible pesadilla, pero extrañamente ella no sintió temor, si no que más bien una calidez que no sentía hace mucho inundó su corazón y la lleno de paz

—Rin... puedes venir conmigo— le informó relajando sus facciones, con un tono de voz neutro, carente de sentimientos y le extendió una mano sin saber bien el por qué.

La pequeña observó por unos segundos la mano delante de ella, luego la tomo fuertemente y se levantó del pasto, le regalo una bella sonrisa al albino y se dejó guiar por él.

Entraron juntos a la oficina y fue enviada a recoger sus pertenencias, que no eran muchas, solo llenaban una pequeñaa} mochila, se paró junto a él y la directora la vio directo a los ojos intentando en vano contener las lágrimas, ante esto Rin se acercó a ella, limpio una de sus lágrimas y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas

—Le estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí Kagome-sama, despídame de Inuyasha-sama, Souta-kun y Shippo-chan… jamás los olvidare— finalizó mirándola directo a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa, Kagome ya no pudo retener más su llanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo, no pudo decir nada más pero le deseaba lo mejor, realmente merecía una buena vida.

Después del aburrido espectáculo sentimental entre las dos mujeres, se llevó a la pequeña, que se emocionó un montón cuando vio el coche, se sintió ligeramente orgulloso aunque no lo admitió, él no pronunció ni una sola palabra durante el camino y ella tampoco lo vio necesario, para ambos era un silencio cálido y agradable.

Mientras tanto el albino pensaba en lo que haría ahora que la tenía en su vida ¿qué edad tenía? ¿tendría que llevarla a la escuela? bueno eso era mejor que llevarla al trabajo como estaba haciendo ahora, volteo a verla y vio la duda en sus ojos

—Vamos a mi trabajo— no tenía por qué explicarle nada más, él no le debía explicaciones a nadie y ella pareció conformarse con eso... Después del terrible tráfico llegaron al edificio y Rin lo siguió en silencio mientras observaba atentamente el lugar.

Los empleados lo vieron llegar con una niña, la mayoría asomaron las cabezas pues la pequeña era adorable a simple vista e iba tarareando alguna canción, pero con una mirada, de esas que prometen una muerte dolorosa si no obedeces, por parte del hombre todos volvieron a sus asuntos, compadeciendo internamente a la pobre pequeña que lo acompañaba

_Jaken... ella es Rin— declaró en cuanto vio al anciano sapo dentro de su cubículo —Ve con Jaken, él te dará algo de comer— ordenó y ella asintió contenta, dedicándole una bella sonrisa

— ¿¡QUÉ DICE SESSHOMARU-SAMA¡? no creo que...— una engrapadora, cortesía del albino, se estrelló en su cabeza con fuerza, poniéndole fin a sus quejas... no tuvo más remedio que llevarse a la niña quien lo siguió alegremente dando uno que otro brinco. Después de otra visita a la oficina de su padre, tuvo el día libre para poder "adaptarse a su nueva vida" en palabras de Inutaisho... Se llevó a Rin a su casa y luego se sentaron frente a frente, teniendo así la escena descrita al principio, no importa qué tan adorable pareciera la mocosa, no encajaba en su vida, pero por lo menos sólo serían seis meses y luego podría deshacerse de ella

—Rin— la llamó con su voz fría, lo miro de inmediato sin perder la sonrisa, con la que sin querer ya se había encariñado — ¿Qué edad tienes?— el mismo tono autoritario de siempre

—Seis años Sesshomaru-sama, voy en la primaria Sengoku y entro a las nueve de la mañana— Sesshomaru quedó satisfecho, solo pregunto su edad y ella respondió todo lo que quería saber, parecía que era inteligente... El resto de la tarde la pasó en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, más bien uno que les daba paz a los dos, por la noche Jaken les llevó la cena ya que de ninguna manera planeaba cocinar algo para él y menos para la mocosa

—¡Jaken-sama! Es bueno verlo de nuevo— canturreo a modo de recibimiento — ¿Nos trajo la cena? Sesshomaru-sama y yo se lo agradecemos mucho— concluyó con su clásica sonrisa, el anciano se limitó a soltar un suspiro, aunque quisiera molestarse con ella por ser tan escandalosa, no podía hacerlo pues, a pesar de que la había conocido sólo unas horas antes, ya se había logrado colar en su anciano corazón...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron días, semanas, y sin notarlo cinco meses habían pasado ya, no quería admitirlo, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su vida, los trabajadores y el piso que al inicio le parecían malolientes e irritantes ahora tenía cierta calidez y familiaridad que muy en el fondo le gustaba, incluso podía decirse que de cierta retorcida manera tenía amigos, resulta que la directora Kagome no pudo separarse definitivamente de Rin, así que los visitaba a menudo junto con su esposo y el pequeño Shippo, al principio fue una verdadera molestia tener que soportar que el tonto de Inuyasha estuviera en su casa, discutían por absolutamente todo y hasta habían intentado asfixiarse mutuamente en más de una ocasión, pero ahora las cosas había cambiado y a veces incluso iba a su casa con la excusa de llevará a Rin, pero realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque la manera en que se llevaba con Inuyasha no había cambiado en lo absoluto y se seguían insultando a diestra y siniestra, a los dos les gustaba... Y qué decirse de Rin, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia, llenaba su departamento de vida y calidez como la que solo había sentido hace mucho, cuando era niño y viva con sus padres.

Al principio solo la vio como una molestia, un obstáculo que tenía que superar para alcanzar su egoísta meta, pero luego fue teniéndole afecto, quiso convencerse de que solo era curiosidad, pero luego entendió que de verdad la quería por lo menos un poco, una voz a su lado lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

—Pa... Sesshomaru-sama— se corrigió de inmediato con una risita nerviosa —La luz a cambiado a verde—

Dejó de verla y siguió conduciendo en dirección a la escuela, no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, a veces de manera inconsciente lo llamaba papá pero se corregía de inmediato, no podía evitar ver cómo una fugaz mueca de tristeza se apoderaba de su infantil rostro antes de recuperar su característica sonrisa, y en el fondo le dolía, le dolía que no pudiera llamarlo padre y no porque no lo quisiera, ella temía hacer que se molestara por tomarse esa confianza, aunque honestamente sentía que su corazón se calentaba cada vez que la escuchaba, pero sencillamente él no iba a corregirla, si nunca llegaba a decirle papá, no tenía porque molestarse por eso

Llegaron a la escuela y la acompaño hasta la entrada, caminaron en silencio pero ambos estaban felices

—Me voy ¡Qué tenga un buen día Sesshomaru-sama!— se despido agitando los brazos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no supo exactamente porque pero ese día quiso quedarse observándola, generalmente solo la dejaba y se marchaba de inmediato, pero hoy se quedó ahí parado... solo viéndola marcharse

—Pero si es la enana— dijo una niña de cabello largo y negro —Parece que se le a caído algo en el piso, deberíamos ayudarla ¿no crees Tsubaki?— ambas niñas rieron — ¿Te refieres a algo así Kikyo?— respondió burlona al tiempo que la empujaba haciéndola caer —Te vez bien en el suelo mocosa— Rin no dijo nada, se limitó a levantarse y continuar su camino

—Déjala Kikyo, no vale la pena, se siente demasiado importante solo porque vive con Sesshomaru Taisho... pero el solo la adopto por lastima, seguro en unos cuantos meses la devuelve y ella tendrá que tragarse su orgullo, después de todo, ese hombre no tiene corazón, mi mamá trabajaba en su mansión y dice que es un hombre malo y grosero, arrogante, insensible, cruel, y además...—

Un golpe seco se escuchó y los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron como platos al ver la cara de su amiga girada a la izquierda y a Rin con la mano levantada ( O.O hasta yo me sorprendí), Rin le había dado una sonora bofetada y las miraba con una furia tremenda

—No me importa lo que la gente diga de mí, hace tiempo que dejó de hacerlo, pero…— hizo una breve pausa y entonces grito —No pienso tolerar que hablen mal de Sesshomaru-sama, es un buen hombre que me acepto en su hogar y a cuidado de mí, tiene sentimientos y un cálido corazón, incluso si realmente me regresa al orfanato... ¡Jamás dejare de pensarlo!— bajó la mirada y la escondió en su flequillo, luego pronunció con voz más baja —Sesshomaru-sama es mi familia ahora, es como mi padre aunque nunca pueda decírselo— luego volvió a levantar la mirada, mostrándoles una cálida sonrisa y dejando ver algunas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas —Estaré con Sesshomaru-sama todo el tiempo que así me lo permita— su cara denotaba inmensa alegría contrastando con sus lágrimas

—¡ERES UNA MALDITA!— grito Tsubaki fuera de sí —¡Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro!— se le abalanzó encima con toda la intención de golpearla, Kikyo observó atentamente la escena sin hacer nada, Tsubaki estaba a centímetros de Rin cuando la imponente figura de un hombre la sostuvo por los brazos, su amiga vio atónita a un hombre de larga cabellera plateada, este le dirigió una mirada que le quitó el aliento e instintivamente Tsubaki comenzó a temblar, estaba realmente aterrada, Rin miro con los ojos bien abiertos como su tutor la había salvado de aquellos golpes que se avecinaban (O.O)

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— una mujer de cabello negro atado en un moño, piel blanca y ojos rojos esperaba la respuesta parada a poca distancia y con las manos en las caderas, Rin la observo con su clásica sonrisa, Sesshomaru soltó a Tsubaki y, junto con Kikyo, echó a correr lejos de ahí

—Nada malo Kagura sensei—

—No me parece que estés siendo muy honesta Rin— dirigió su mirada carmesí al albino, lo vio directo a los ojos sin amedrentarse ni bajar la mirada, él pudo percibir que era una mujer con carácter

—Disculpe señor, no puede usted entrar aquí y sujetar así a las niñas, si no se marcha pronto me tendré que ver en la penosa necesidad de llamar a la policía— dijo con tono frío, muy similar al que él utilizaba siempre, no le respondió y ella se acercó a Rin, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar así altura —Será mejor que entres Rin, además es mejor que la próxima vez uno de tus padres venga a dejarte, o en su defecto... Obliga al gruñón de Jaken a traerte_ le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice, aveces el anciano la iba a recoger y por esa razón lo conocía, el tono dulce con que le hablo contrastaba totalmente con el que utilizó con el adulto... Rin no se movió ni un ápice, solo observaba atentamente al hombre que aún no se había retirado, Kagura se levantó y lo encaró nuevamente, manteniendo una imagen inexpresiva y con una fría mirada

—Creo haberle dicho que se retirara, ¿quién se cree que es para seguir aquí?— ese hombre era un tonto, no tenía idea de con quien se estaba metiendo, seguramente estaba planeando robarse a alguna de las niñas, y parecía tener el ojo puesto en la pequeña Rin, esa niña era adorable y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nada le sucediera, el hombre solo miro unos segundo con un gesto de superioridad

—No puedes hacer que me valla, mujer— una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la maestra —Como padre de Rin, quiero comprobar que entre sana y salva a la escuela, y no sea acosada por mocosas como las que estaba aquí— ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, en el rostro de la pequeña se dibujó la sonrisa más grande y bella de la historia, sus ojos brillaron con alegría y unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos por la felicidad que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron de par en par, jamás imaginó semejante declaración, ese hombre era todo lo opuesto a Rin, sin embargo al ver la expresión de completa felicidad en el rostro de la niña no le cupo la menor duda de que decía la verdad, aunque dedujo que se parecía a su madre y no a él

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿lo dice enserio?— pregunto cautelosa, tal vez solo había sido su imaginación jugándole una broma, quería estar completamente segura, bien sabía que su cuidador no era del tipo que decía cosas así.

El hombre levanto una ceja, la verdad es que ni él mismo se creía lo que acaba de decir, lo hizo simplemente por impulso... era la primera vez que hablaba sin pensarlo antes y, honestamente, no se arrepentía, la sonrisa en rostro de su protegida hizo que una cálida y hermoso sentimiento lo embargará… aquello le fascinó

—... Hmp— fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta, pero era suficiente para ella, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no diría nada más al respecto, pero con esa simple y, en opinión de algunos, fría respuesta le aclaraba que había escuchado bien y a partir de ahora él realmente era su padre...

El guapo empresario revolvió un poco su cabello y luego se marchó con el paso lento y elegante que lo caracterizaba.

Kagura los observo atentamente, había lo extraño con ese hombre, pero ella pudo percibir en sus dorados ojos un atisbo de cariño sincero hacia la pequeña así que decidió no indagar más en el asunto, ya habría tiempo después, se dirigió directo a la escuela para continuar con su rutina seguida de la pequeña Rin que daba pequeños saltaros de alegría y tarareaba una alegre melodía.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

El tráfico era terrible a esas horas, por esa razón siempre procuraba dejarla en la escuela lo más rápido posible para evitar estar en la hora pico... pero en este preciso momento realmente no le importaba, es más, agradecía el no llegar tan rápido al trabajo y tener algo de tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y un hermoso sentimiento crecían en lo más profundo de sus ser.

Él siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre frío, calculador y hasta un poco cruel, jamás había necesitado de algo tan trivial como el sentirse querido y poco le importaba lastimar a los demás con sus acciones... Cuando Rin llego a su vida era solo una molestia, una piedra en el zapato de la que quería deshacerse lo más pronto posible, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a su presencia, a sus discusiones con Jaken, a su alegre cantar por las mañanas… sin saber cómo, esa niña se había colado en su duro corazón y no había poder capaz de sacarla de ahí.

Es irónico cómo antes el declaraba tener un corazón de hielo y ahora sentía la calidez que la niña había introducido en él, porque ya no ganaba con negarlo, la quería como a una hija y esperaba ser un buen padre para ella.

Ese día fue, en opinión de los trabajadores y de Jaken, sencillamente terrorífico, el estoico rostro de Sesshomaru Taisho mostraba por fin una expresión, y en opinión de Jaken era la más escalofriante de todas, ni su cara de enojado lograba asustar tanto como aquello, porque sí, señoras y señores… Sesshomaru pasó el día entero... SONRIENDO... sencillamente terrorífico, claro que en opinión de su padre era una linda sonrisa que provenía directo de su corazón y que además garantizaba el hecho de que su plan había funcionado.

A partir de ahora Sesshomaru tenía alguien a quien querer y alguien por quien preocuparse, había dejado de ser el hombre sombrío y amargado de siempre...

Ahora tenía una hija y Rin había ganado un padre. Los dos tenían la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

Me quedo algo dulzón al final y, honestamente no me gusto demasiado, pero ya la tenía escrita y decidí que lo mejor era publicarla y no dejar que se siguiera empolvando.

Les agradecería con todo el corazón si tuvieran la amabilidad de dejarme un review, eso me hará muy feliz, además acepto de todo, desde ramos de rosas hasta tomates podridos. Soy nueva escribiendo fics y con sus reviews me harán saber si le está gustando o tengo que cambiar en algo.

Pido perdón de rodillas por los cientos de errores ortográficos que seguramente encontraron, les juro que estoy intentando mejorar

Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer lo que salió de mi trastornada mente, y les agradezco aunque no me dejen un review

Nos leemos pronto en otro fic (espero :3 )

Saluditos, abrazos y un pato ¡Aye!


End file.
